On my Radar
by TweekingOut
Summary: Craig Tucker has lived half his life entertaining himself with a guinea pig and a fake spacemans costume. Eventually everyone reaches that point that they have to get on a plane with a bunch of jackasses and enjoy yourself for two weeks.
1. Iphones' are Expensive

**AN/ What can i say about this? Im on holiday and all i can think about is creek, im supposed to be enjoying myself! Oh but i am, because ive never had more fun writing, and i can tell you most of the stuff in this story (which will be about 15 chapters) has actually happened. And there may be a bit of song fiction in it. Please enjoy it and reveiw, they mean the absolute world to me :D**

This is the hard part.

"N-no! Fuck off, I'm not getting on that metal coffin!" Cries Tweek, yes, the hard part, getting him on the plane or ¨metal coffin¨. We managed to convince him to join us to Cancun for 2 weeks. By us, I mean me, Clyde and Token. Tweek hates lots of stuff, especially planes, in his opinion, if humans were meant to fly we would have wings. Its a valid point, but flying is in fact safer than driving and Tweek loves car journeys.

"Come on Tweek! This is final call!" Yells Clyde, as he tugs on Tweek, attempting to pull him off of that post he was clinging so tightly on too, "Damn it twitch! Get," tug, "Off," tug, "The post!" tug. Okay, that is really starting to look inappropriate.

"No Clyde! I shouldn't have come, ill just ring my mum and go home! T-this was a bad idea." I watch as Clyde continues to tug on Tweek, who still manages to hand onto that post with one hand as he dials his mum. Im not getting on that plane without him, Clydes and asshole and Token is too mellow, Tweek is the only decent person in my life. So, I do the only thing I can think of, I grab his phone and smash it into a million tiny pieces. My 3 friends look at me shocked, well its more of a "you just broke my best friends $600 dollar iphone" look, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

"C-craig!" He gasps, finally letting go of the post, causing Clyde to fly backwards into a wall.

"Get on the plane, now." I order. He lets out a small whimper and pulls out his passport and boarding pass. Me, Clyde and Token follow him to the desk where he hands his stuff in.

"Thank god for that!" Token sighs relieved. I feel bad now, I didn't want to break his phone, its the only way I could get his attention. Well now I know where my life savings are going.

"Y-you guys owe me, big time." He mumbles, dragging his suitcase down the narrow hall.

"Its only a 3 hour flight, you'll be just fine!" Reassures Clyde.

"Agh!" I crash into the back of Tweek, I was too caught up thinking about how shitty this holiday is going to be, even with Tweek coming.

"Tweek, sweetie, you have to climb up the stairs, other people have to get on." I ask, nudging him slightly. He sighs and gets starts to climb on.

I follow him on board, and guess where he sits? Right in the middle, right by the window, right by the emergency escape. Figures. So I take a seat next to him, in the middle.

"Are you sure you wanna sit by the window Tweekers?" I ask, leaning over to pull the shutter down. Its probably best he doesn't look out the window.

"Yes, why? You want to take my spot, so you can get off the plane first when it starts to burn?!"

"No, stay there then, what do I care."

"Hey guys." Announces Token, sitting by the aisle. The seats are only in threes, so wheres Clyde?

"Token, wheres Donovan?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. Token stands up and gestures to the back, and there he is, snuggly sandwiched between two hot spanish chicks. Luckily for those girls, Clyde cant speak Spanish, so there safe from his cheesy pick up lines.

After about 20 minutes of being sat on a cramped sweaty airplane, and listening to safety instructions in a different language, that weird little car starts to move the plane. At last.

"GAH!" Shouts Tweek as the plane slowly moves back onto the runway. Hes not normally this jumpy, in fact, hes really calmed down over the past 5 years.

"Tweek its fine, the cars just putting us on the runway." Token adds.

"I dont wanna go on the runway, I wanna get off!" Hes cries, tugging on the seatbelt to get it as tight as physically possible. And people are starting to look. If he gets louder they'll sedate him, or take us all off the flight. So once again I do all I can to keep him on the plane,

"If it helps Tweek, grab my hand, and squeeze as tight as you want, I don't care." I offer. In fact, I care a lot. I care about Tweek and how he feels. Not to my surprise he immediately takes up that offer and grabs my left arm, burying his face into it. I feel, kinda, happy with him here. Usually Token would make a witty remark about how gay I am, but so long as Tweek isn't shouting obscenities, I think he can learn to appreciate me for once.

"C-Craig im scared..." He whispers to me, however, I think everyone already knows.

"I know." I say, patting his head. He whimpers. So maybe im not so good at making people feel better, but this is Tweek, so im going to try, "You'll be fine Tweek, and if anything happens, im always here." I say the last part a bit quieter so Token cant hear, apparently being nice is very out of character for me.

"Th-thanks." He replies. Recently Tweeks voice started to break, its adorable, like more adorable than Stripes. Okay. So I may have a tiny crush on the spazz, shout it to the world, write it on the skyline for all I care. Because everyone has that one person they'd go gay for, like Clyde would go gay for Justin bieber. Its the same with me and Tweek.

"Tweek, the planes going to to take off any second, you ready?" I ask.

"No." At that the plane starts to move a little down the runway, and Tweek grabs my hand tighter. My idea has backfired, this kid can grab. The speed increases and in a matter of seconds were climbing up over Colorado. Tweek is now latched onto my entire arm, hugging it tightly and whimpering but hes squeezing my left arm off.

"Look Tweek, the seat belt sign, you can let go now." I state, pointing at the light. But he does the opposite and pulls it tighter, "Look, it wont go any tighter, your not skinny enough."

"But I don't wanna fall out Craig!"

"I don't think that's possible." butts in Token, peering up from a magazine he found somewhere. He has a point, you don't just fall out of the plane for no reason. But in Tweeks head, unicorns can moonwalk and gnomes steal your underpants.

"Nuh uh, im not letting go!"

* * *

_3 hours later_

He said he wasn't letting go, and he didn't for the whole flight, 3 hours. Thats 180 minutes. He didn't let go once. Not even for coffee. I cant feel my arm, do I even have an arm anymore, probably its all sweaty and numb. But we arrived, and the plane didn't crash.

When I arrived in Cancun, I didn't expect to be spending the first hour outside first aid, waiting for Clyde. Who somehow managed to piss off those hot Spanish girls, earning him a black eye. Ladies man my arse. Lets just get this holiday over with.

**AN/ Im going to update in a few days (remember i am in Spain) and for the first time i have every last chapter planned to the T. Remember to let me know if you liked it, there will be some epic creeky-ness in this XD**


	2. Shanti town

**AN/ So i decided to update since I have a TON of inspiration, and in the day im not too busy. So here it is, chapter 2, i really hope you like it :)**

I stare up at what some people may call a hotel, I however prefer to call it a shit hole. A place so rotten and run down that not even Kenny mcCormick would want to stay there. Clyde booked it so I immediately turn my anger to him.

"Clyde, what the hell is this, please tell me theres a villa behind this dump for us?" Its a long shot, but who knows.

"Nah man, no villa, were staying here, at the good old San Diego!" He says happily, despite having a stitch in his eye, and walks over to the hotel and pats it.

"Im not staying here." I simply say, getting back in the car we rented, I put the key in the ignition and begin to back out of the parking lot. Yes. I DID have full intentions on leaving them before..

"N-no! Craig stay! Please!" Tweek begs, grabbing onto the window and poking his head in. Now what. Leave Tweek with these two loosers and stay somewhere worth my presence or stay with Tweek in this ghetto.

"Fine, but I no longer owe you." I grunt, getting out of the car. Don't worry, i´m still going to replace his phone.

"Craig stop it, its not that bad, you haven't even been inside yet!" My black friend adds. Sorry Token but I would rather not go inside, I bet it smells. Whilst I was busy arguing with Token about what a miserable dick I am, Clyde runs out with the room key.

* * *

So they got me in the hotel, id hate to gloat, but I was right. It stinks. Before I know it im face to face with the room im going to have to call home for the next 2 weeks, room 512 to be exact, on the very top floor.

"Ready?" Asks Clyde, his hand on the door.

"Yes im ready, show us the room retard." I order. He turns the handle and swings the door open. Realisation hits me. Theres two single beds and a separate room with a double bed in. And a bathroom of course, the hotel is not that bad.

"SHOTGUN!" Clyde and Token shout, running towards the separate room. I slam the door behind me and throw my bag down. Looks like me and Tweek are stuck with these two crappy single beds. Theres one by the door and one at the end of the tiny room.

"C-Craig, can you go by the door... please? I don't wanna get murdered in the night." He did not just say that out loud.

"Gee, thanks Tweek, sure i´ll go right here by the door, where anyone can come in." I sigh, its always nice to know the person your crushing on cares so deeply for your welfare they'd sacrifice themselves for you.

"Phew, I thought you´d say no or give me a lecture or something!" He laughs, patting me on the shoulder. Tweek has really recovered well from his little experience on the plane.

"No, I was being sarcastic. But I don't really care, have whichever bed you want." Hopefully we´ll be sharing by the end of the holiday anyways...

I flop down onto the bed, and stare up at the ceiling. Its covered with a weird brown stain, its kinda like coffee. But that doesn't make much sense. Probably some form of mould you only find in run down shit holes like this.

"No homo right Clyde?" I hear Token ask.

"No homo!" Clyde agrees. Well, no homo doesn't ma-

"No homo, doesn't make it any less gay." Tweek adds. Its like he read my mind.

"I have my eyes on you two." I say stoically, not averting my eyes from the ceiling.

"Says the-" Clydes loud mouth is cut off by Tokens hand. Of course my two best friends knew about my little secret, however my super best friend was yet to find out. I always imagined Tweek would overeat and think id rape him or something, which is why I´m yet to tell him. But im sure i´ll eventually tell him. Now is just not the best time.

"S-says the what?" Tweek asks. Damn his curiosity. I know im an ass to Clyde but I really hope he covers for me.

"Never mind." Mumbles Clyde. Thanks buddy.

"Any plans for tonight then?" I ask, trying to change the subject. But hopefully not, I just want to sleep, ive spent 5 hours travelling and I still cant feel my arm.

"Yes! We are hitting the strip!" Clyde exclaims happily. Fuck. The thing about Clyde is, he is a really stupid drunk, the kind of person who would get a tattoo or fuck a transexual or something. Token, hes a babbler. Im the miserable drunk who sits patting Clyde´s back as he throws up all over the pavement because he´s had one too many. Tweek, he is the worst. He´s a mixture of all of those. Under the influence of alcohol, hes very aggressive and talks really really REALLY slow. Its scary. He had the name of some random girl tattooed on his back, he cant even remember what she looked like, but now its going to be there forever. He even told a stranger his entire life story. Along with being tired, that is the reason I would much rather not be seen in public with a drunk Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and Tweek Tweak.

"Urgh, i´m not going, i´m tired." I say.

"No seas marika!" Tweek shouts, throwing a book at me. I really have no idea what he just said, its spanish, I know that much.

"Ya Craig, don´t be a marika," Teases Token. I seem to have somehow risen from my lying down position into sitting upright against the wall, probably from when Tweek threw that book at me. Hardback too. The little fucker.

"What the hell is a marika?!" I ask frustrated. Why does everyone know the meaning of this word?

"You." Clyde states as he unpacks his bags, "If you don't come to the strip with us tonight." I really think I could punch him right now, but I must refrain from that since those lovely Spanish women on the plane seem to have done a pretty good job for me. I guess i´m going to have to ask my good friend google when I get the chance, but until then, looks like its going to be a wild night out with my friends.

**AN/ So most of the stuff in this chapter actually happened... And if you ever go to Spain, don't call anyone a Marika.**


	3. Drunken Idiots

Whilst everyone else is getting ready to go out, i'm still lying on my bed. I decided to read that book Tweek threw at me earlier, its quite interesting. Its about a guy who meets a girl in a supermarket, and they go to prom together and shit. Leads me to wonder why Tweek is reading this in the first place, its so sappy. You wouldn't read it for no reason, you would read it because you felt a connection with the story plot. Am I right? Maybe. Who cares, I over think things too much.

I manage to avert my eyes from that ever so interesting story line and turn to Clyde. He's wearing one of his cheesy pick up line t-shirts, This one says 'your place or mine'. Token has decided to go for his traditional purple and yellow themed look, whilst Tweek appears to have joined Clyde in the lets wear stupid t shirts club, because tweek's ses: i'm not short, i'm fun size. Well Tweek was definitely the shortest of us all, he used to be the tallest in the class. Its true coffee stunts your growth. Tweek Tweak=exhibit A.

"Craig, aren't you getting changed?" Token asks me, slipping on his sandals.

"No." I answer. Probably not the best excuse, since he's now going to ask me why, and I can't be bothers explaining.

"Why not!" Clyde asks angrily storming out of the bathroom.

"Because." I reply, showing Clyde which of my 10 fingers was my favourite.

"Y-you should take your hat off, its like 30 degrees out." Tweek suggests, poking me on the forehead, i'm tempted to smack his hand away, but his touch sends a tingle threw my spine.

"I never take my hat off." I wonder aloud, sitting up, I throw that once meaningful book back over onto Tweek's bed.

"Craig, you are such a party pooper!" Clyde whines, storming back into the bathroom to fix his hair. I feel something brush against my head, and I suddenly feel all exposed. It doesn't take me long to realise that Tweek has casually slipped off my hat and slid it onto his head. He just stands there smiling.

"Please Craig, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here, at least try to enjoy y-yourself?" He says, ruffling my greasy black hair. Fuck he's cute.

"Alright. Just this once." I sigh, puling myself up from that mankey old bed.

"Thanks!" He says victoriously. I watch as he takes my sacred blue and yellow chullo and throws it up onto the dresser carelessly.

"Alright, so are we ready to go then?" Clyde asks, looking at me specifically.

"Yer, why not." I answer. So I follow my three friends out of the hotel, its nice to breathe some fresh air. But man its hot, and it went dark a while ago.

"So, where we off to first guys?!" Clyde shouts happily, bouncing around me, Tweek and Token like a kangaroo on Speed. He's Clyde Donovan, this place is surrounded with half naked girls. This right here is the story of his life.

"Um, I don't know, i've never been abroad before..." Tweek says awkwardly.

"Chaplins! Its a bar just down the road, I saw it on our way in, looks classy." Suggests Token.

"Yer...I'm sure it is." I sigh. I decide to slow my pace down and walk behind the others, as I slip my hands into my black skinny jeans. I can use this time to stare at Tweek's ass, hopefully that will cheer me up a bit.

* * *

Tweek and Clyde are having a shot war.

Thats right. A shot war. A war in which two drunk idiots battle it out to see who can take the most shots before they die, faint or give up. As amusing as it may be to see Clyde get a good run for his money, i'm seriously starting to question how much more poor Tweek can take. His determination surprises even me, he's not usually competitive but then again, he is stoned beyond recognition.

"Hey, C-craig, c-come here buddy." Tweek mumbles, putting his arm around me awkwardly.

"What? Are you okay?" I ask nervously. Despite being a good 6 inches taller than him, you really don't want to get on the bad side of drunk Tweek.

"H-how many shots have I had, s-so far?" He asks. I glance over at the pile of shot glasses that have been discarded on the table and answer,

"About 25, and you had 3 cans of san Miguel... apple flavour."

"O-oh."

"What about me, Craig my man?" Clyde says happily, slapping me on the back. I scowl. Sadly been sat at a bar with a bunch of drunken idiots is not as fun as it may seem. I decided to take it easy and be the 'responsible one' about 2 hours ago. I'm going to save getting wasted for another time when I actually want to come out.

"Clyde you asshole, you've only had 20." I answer, moving out of reach of both Clyde and Tweek. No need to worry about Token, he found a whole new group of friends to go out with, is he loyal, or what?

"Ha ha, in your face D-donovan!" Tweek slurs, attempting to poke Clyde before realising he cant aim and misses epically.

"Nuh Uh! Craig you must have counted wrong!" He moans, reaching out to me desperately, good thing I moved away whilst I could.

"Clyde, you've had 20, get over it and move on."

"This isn't the-hic-end you twitchy douche!" Clyde moans, shaking his fist at Tweek.

"Wh-what?" Tweek asks looking kinda confused.

"He said, it isn't the end you twitchy douche." I correct.

"Wait, who are you..." He stares at me blankly, not this a fucking gain!

"Craig Tucker, we're best friends!" I say annoyed. This is the 5th time tonight he's forgotten who I am.

"Oh, hi, my names Tweek, nice to mee-" I look at him curiously, he looks like he's going to throw- Ah fuck.

I grab him under the arms and drag him threw the thick crowed of people outside and lay him down. I watch on as he throws up everything he's eaten over the past few days and then some before he passes out. Fucking perfect.

How was it id predicted 4 hours before we even stepped out of the hotel room the night would end with me carrying a passed out Clyde or Tweek home? Yet here I am, lugging his skinny body back to that fucking hotel. Not the best way to start the holiday of a lifetime.

**AN/ So this chapter kinda sucks ass, because i wanna drag it on for a bit longer, hopfully the next 2 chapters will be the best, because both events happened and were extremely funny! Please review, they are so motivational :D**


	4. Bumping hard to the Beat

On my radar: chapter 4

I woke up about 3 hours ago. I decided, that no matter how much I wanted too. It would be really mean to wake Clyde, Token and especially Tweek up after their wild night out.

I can't really be bothered to move. So I'm just sat here staring at a sleeping Tweek Tweak. Which, believe it or not, is incredibly rare. He must be some sort of insomniac because I could never go 4 days without sleep and be alert as a rabbit in a lion den. In fact. I don't think I've ever seen Tweek sleep, especially not at sleepovers as we were kids.

But there comes a point in my life when watching Tweek sleep actually gets boring, believe it or not. I eventually reach the point of which I no longer want to stare at the stained ceiling or listen to the soothing sound of Clyde's snoreing. I have the urge to wake them all up right here and now. Or maybe even use this time for something I hadn't gotten to do in a long while?

I groggily sit up and look around. I close my eyes and listen, my mom taught me, that if you closed your eyes you can learn to appreciate the other senses. I slowly lean towards Clyde and Token's room and listen deeply, only to hear sweet melodies of my sleeping friends. Clyde and Token- all clear. I then turn back to face the opposing bed and lean slightly in the direction of Tweek.

"Pssssst. Tweeeek." I whisper, as quietly as I can muster. He shifts slightly in his bed before snuggling his pillow. Since Tweek was a very light sleeper, getting up to go somewhere more private would wake him up easier than it would if I just stayed here.

I lie back down and let out a sigh of relief.

Like a ninja, I slowly move my hands down to my crotch area. The touch sends a tingle down my spine, a sense of pleasure enters my mindscape as I begin to rub.

I lick my hand before grabbing my aching boner and moving my hand up and down.

And no. It didn't ever cross my mind how noisy my moans of pleasure were and somewhere along the way I'd forgotten where I was and what I was doing. Suddenly a single groggy voice fills the room, probably even the next two rooms, and the whole hallway. I almost jump out of my skin.

"CLYDE, TOKEN, WE SAID NO HOMO!" I sit up immediately and see Tweek shuffling in his bed, eyes still closed, thank god.

"WHAT?!" I hear Clyde shout back.

"Were not doing anything." Token grumbles. Busted.

I turn away from the door to the other room to find Tweek now also sat up staring at me with wide green eyes and wilder than usual bed hair.

"What are you doing." He states rather darkly.

"Nothing." I answer. Nice save Craig, what do you expect him to say, 'Oh yer, never mind Craig, your so amazing, you can jack off anywhere because your so fine." Hah.

"What was that n-noise."

"Nothing."

"Are you j-jacking it Craig." He's not really asking me this stuff, he's more or less stating it. But I'm answering, it's just one of those things. Who am I to question the structure of the English language?

"No!" I say, more defensively than intended.

"Let me see your hand Craig." He yawns.

"No. Fuck you Tweek." I say, flipping him off.

"Craig! That's-ngh- gross, at least go in the bathroom." He says a bit more angrily this time, he gestures to the bathroom. We hold gazes for at least 2 minutes before I finally give up. I throw back my covers and jump out of bed, making a dash for he safe zone.

"Yer, that's what I thought." He says victoriously.

**AN/ Omg. I am so sorry. I left this so long. And im sorry again, because this chapter is short, makes no sence and is unforgivably late. And its really just a filler, so i have more time to work on thee next chapter which ive been so excited to write! I'll stop talking now...**


	5. Into the Water

After the little escapade this morning nobody really went back to sleep. So Clyde suggested we hit the beach. I obviously protested however it was 3 on 1 and I didn't really fancy a day on my own. So we got ready and had breakfast at the hotel, which was shit by the way, and left for the beach.

"Common Tweekers!" Clyde shouts, dragging Tweek behind him as he sprints off towards the beach. Tweek will be fine, he doesn't need me to rescue him all the time now does he? I decide that's probably best and stay and walk with Token for a bit. One thing I hate though are awkward conversations, their awkward and involve interacting with people, no thanks.

"You've been acting weird lately." Token states, not making eye contact with me. Maybe I have been acting weird but I'm still going to deny it.

"No I havn't, its jet lag and all this fucking heat." I reason.

"No, I mean as in lately in general, not the holiday…."

"I disagree."

"You would say that? Like your going to admit it. But you have." Damn you Token. He always had a way of reading people, he and Kenny, they always managed to read between the lines. He pays attention to the little things, like how Stan always waited for Kyle wherever he went. I would have never noticed such a minor thing, but Token had.

"Oh?" Is all I can manage.

"Your different dude, you seem distant, more distant than usual. And your being strange around Tweek specifically, like when you smashed his phone. Good look paying for that by the way." He says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"He wouldn't have gotten on the plane if I didn't."

"You never cared before, see, your acting weird. You'd never do something for the greater good of another person before."

"Well Sorry but I didn't really want to be clyde's beach buddy. Bring Tweek and boom, he totally forgets I exsist."

"Hah. Yeah right Tucker." He walks off to catch up with the other two. Leaving me standing in the middle of the street. After about 2 minutes what Token said catches up with me. I do the only logical thing and go buy some ice cream.

XxX

* * *

XxX

"Hey guys." I say. I finally found the 3 assholes on the beach, in a crowed of over 3000 people half an hour isn't too shabby.

"AHHH! YOU GOT ME ICE CREAM?!" Clyde yelps jumping up and reaching for my precious ice cream.

"No. Bad clyde," I smack him round the head, "Not for you. Its for me. And Tweek." I bend down the Tweek whose sat looking up at me. I got him coffee flavour, what else?

"Th-thanks Craig!" He says, licking his lips. My work is done so I stand up and give and evil grin to Clyde.

"I hate you." He scowls.

"Aww, Clyde! I love you too!" I say sarcastically putting my arm around him.

"You seem happy." Token butts in.

"Ice cream makes me _sooooo_ happy."

"Hmph. Im sure it does," Clyde grunts crossing his arms, "So….Who wants to go swimming?"

"Urgh." We all sigh.

"Tweek!" Oh no, "You will go swimming with me wont you, just to that float out there with the slides on it?"

"N-no way man! I c-cant –ngh- swim! I'll drown!"

"You wont drown! Please Tweek it will be fun…" He gives Tweek his puppy dog face. Clyde puppy dog face is the work of some demonic angel. Id like to say it doesn't work on me, but seventy percent of the time it will depending on the situation.

"N-no!" He shouts. It shocks us all because you'd thing Tweek would be a total push over right? Well, your wrong. It's embarrassing to know Tweek of all people can turn down that face and I cant.

"Oh… Okay… So that's how we're gonna play this is it?" Clyde asks, pulling off his red shirt.

"P-play what?" Tweek asks confused. Clyde just stands there staring at him causing Tweek to shrivel up into a little ball.

It all happened so fast, first thing Clyde was stripping and the next he was on top of Tweek undressing him, it sounds weird when I say it like that.

"Stop wriggling Tweek!" Clyde shouts, pulling of Tweeks shirt. Me, Token and half of the beach watch. No one does anything because I personally would like to see where Clyde is going with this.

He eventually managed to get Tweek down into his swim shorts before swinging him over his back in the firemans lift. I told myselft I wasn't going to save Tweek today but my shirt seems to have magically made its way off my body and onto the sand. My legs appear to be carrying me after the two idiots.

"C-clyde! Let me go you asshole!" Tweek screams as he kicks and punched Clyde. He's totally unphased, someone of Tweek's weight has nothing on captain of the football team.

"No." He says continuing his voyage to the sea.

"Clyde maybe you should stop, he can't swim. I mean, look how far out that float is." I try to keep up with him.

"He'll be fine."

"No! No I won't! I-I'll die! I don't wanna die!" Tweek cries. I slow down and walk behind them so I can talk to Tweek.

"Just kick your legs and you'll be fine, he's not going to let you go."

"That's too much pressure man!" He shouts tugging on his long blonde mane.

"I won't let you drown Tweekers, just at least try, for me?" I manage a smile. It adds to the whole nice guy act.

"P-Promise?"

"Yes."

**AN/ Im so sorry. I really truly am. I havnt updated for 2 months :'( My excuse? I got back of holiday 2 months ago and lost all inspiration then this came to mind so at least now i have the next 3 chapter planned out. Please keep reveiwing i love you all so much! **


End file.
